


Morning has broken

by leo_trashlord



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series), le cycle des balls
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, la vie est un long fleuve tranquille pour le coup
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: Au réveil de cinq de leurs anniversaires.





	Morning has broken

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, nous sommes le 28 avril 2017. Tomitch a un an.  
> Il fallait bien marquer le coup.
> 
> (Et promis, cette fois je torture/tue personne.)

 

 

 

> _Morning has broken, like the first morning_  
>  _Blackbird has spoken, like the first bird_  
>  _Praise for the singing, praise for the morning_  
>  _Praise for them springing fresh from the word_
> 
> _\- Morning has broken, Cat Stevens._

 

**i.**

C'était le soleil qui l'avait réveillé. Il avait l'habitude, après tout c'était toujours la même chose depuis l'adolescence. Tom avait beau se coucher tard, dès que les premiers rayons pointaient le bout de leur nez, ils le sortaient de son sommeil. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette sensibilité, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il lui suffisait juste de créer une pénombre artificielle. Sauf que cette fois ci, il avait oublié de fermer les volets. Ou plutôt, /quelqu'un/ avait oublié. Il était presque entièrement sûr de ne pas avoir été le dernier à être allé dormir la veille. Cela arrivait régulièrement, et autant l'hiver ce n'était pas un problème, autant avec le retour des beaux jours de printemps cela devenait frustrant d'être levé en même temps que les merles.

Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, cette fois il ne sentait pas le besoin d'être en colère. C'était peut-être en raison des deux bras musclés qui l'entouraient, de la main gauche caressant son ventre au rythme de sa respiration et de celle enserrant sa propre main droite, posées sur l'oreiller pas très loin du visage de Tom. Ce dernier ouvrit finalement les yeux, submergé par la clarté qui régnait dans la chambre. Il ne devait pas être bien tard, d'après le manque de bruit en provenance des appartements voisins. Les enfants n'étaient probablement pas encore levés, sinon il serait difficile de passer à côté. Tom savoura ce -rare- moment de sérénité totale et, bercé par la respiration du torse collé contre son dos, était sur le point de retourner dans les bras de Morphée lorsque ceux qui l'enlaçaient remuèrent légèrement. Un souffle chaud vint effleurer sa nuque, et Tom sourit.

Ils restèrent de longs instants ainsi, bien conscients que l'autre était réveillé, mais ne sentant pas le besoin de rompre ce moment de plénitude apaisant. Ceux-là étaient loin d'être monnaie courante, ainsi fallait-il les savourer pleinement lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Tom sentit l'oreiller s'affaisser quelque peu derrière lui et par mimétisme se mit lui aussi à frotter sa joue contre le sien. Les bras se resserrèrent autour de sa taille et il sentit des lèvres se poser contre son épaule. Inconsciemment, son dos s'étira vers l'arrière, comme pour se blottir au maximum contre son partenaire.

\- Hey, lui murmura une voix éraillée par le sommeil.  
\- Hey, répondit Tom, un sourire à peine dissimulé dans la sienne.

D'autres baisers suivirent le premier, toujours autour des épaules, dans la nuque, et s'aventurant occasionnellement près des oreilles, tandis qu'une main s'était remise à caresser avec légèreté l'abdomen de Tom. Si ce dernier en avait été capable, il aurait ronronné.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir ? S'enquit-il, les yeux fermés afin de profiter au maximum des sensations.  
\- Hmm... Fit Mitch, trop occupé à laisser des petits baisers sur le dos de Tom. Quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?  
\- Le 28, pourquoi ?  
\- Hmmm... Rien...

Mais ce n'était pas la fin de l'histoire et Tom s'en doutait bien. Il se concentra deux secondes, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Il fit un rapide calcul pour vérifier son hypothèse, et quand ce fut le cas, son sourire se fendit d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Ca fait un an ?  
\- Hm-m, fit Mitch, toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

Le sourire de Tom ne s'élargit pas car il n'en était simplement pas physiquement capable, mais le coeur y était. Il referma les yeux et inspira profondément. Un an, déjà. Les souvenirs de ces douze derniers mois se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Il s'en était passé, des choses. Le changement de direction drastique qu'avait connu la boîte après le départ de Stan, qui avait fini par se rendre compte à quel point il était devenu aigri et malheureux dans ce boulot, et avait décidé de faire un break afin de s'aérer l'esprit et soigner son stress. Bien entendu, le mariage de Chris et Roxane, qui avait été tant redouté à son annonce car après tout, il semblait que les employés de cette boîte avaient l'air juste incapables d'être les protagonistes d'une cérémonie réussie du début à la fin. Il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence que les deux excentriques étaient parvenus à conjurer le sort du fameux "jamais deux sans trois" et tout s'était bien déroulé, à la grande surprise de tout le petit groupe.

Et pour cause : tout avait commencé avec le premier des trois mariages. Celui censé unir Mitch et Héloïse, qui s'était soldé en une disparition du côté de Mitch et beaucoup de peur et d'incompréhension du côté d'Hélo, mais aussi du côté de Tom, il fallait l'avouer. Si lui avait essayé garder la façade impeccable durant les deux semaines où celle d'Héloïse s'effondrait de plus en plus, c'était justement pour elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer. Mais lui souffrait tout autant, et pourtant il n'avait rien eu le droit de laisser transparaître. Et puis tout s'était emballé avec ces histoires d'extra-terrestres, de secte et la maladie mentale d'Héloïse. Il avait été sur le point de dire oui à Emma lorsque Mitch avait surgit de nulle part, à première vue frais comme un gardon mais en réalité épuisé et affamé, pour s'opposer de la manière la plus clichée possible à cette union.

Et puis ensuite... Tout s'était enchaîné. Tom avait enfin trouvé le courage de dire non, mais sa fierté personnelle s'était très vite heurtée à un poing fermé. Il avait alors pris la fuite, inconscient d'être suivi d'assez près par Mitch, qui avait fini par le rattraper dans cette forêt. Ils avaient enfin pu parler. Vraiment. Et encore une fois, trop d'émotions différentes s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête. Mais ce qui avait suivi avait été si inespéré, si fort, si salvateur que tout était et serait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Il fut tiré très subitement de ses méditations par une main un peu trop baladeuse qui le fit revenir brutalement à la réalité de sa chambre ensoleillée.

\- Ah bah je savais que ça marcherait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Bah quoi ? Joyeux anniversaire, non ?  
\- Et le taf ?!  
\- Gros, on a encore quasiment deux heures. Il fait beau, il fait calme, il fait bien confortable sous la couette et on a quelque chose à fêter. Je sais pas toi, mais j'suis plutôt bien, là.

Tom chercha quelque chose à répliquer à cela, mais n'eut pas réellement le temps de trouver car des dents s'emparèrent de son oreille tandis qu'une main descendit encore un peu plus sous la couette.

Et puis merde, songea Tom.

_Bon anniversaire._

 

**ii.**

Le soleil n'avait rien à voir avec son réveil, cette fois-ci. La faute incombait à une combinaison d'éléments particulièrement désagréables. Sa position improbable sur le canapé, déjà, avec les jambes entremêlées à celles de Mitch et le dos brisé en deux par l'accoudoir. Le contenu hautement passionnant de téléachat qui était affiché à la télé qu'ils avaient oublié d'éteindre avant de sombrer. Et puis ces cris de bébé n'aidaient pas. Pourquoi...

\- Oh putain ! S'exclama Tom en sortant de sa torpeur matinale.

Il s'extirpa du mieux qu'il put du pèle-mêle de membres et se précipita dans la chambre, d'où il revint avec une masse de linges dans les bras. Emmailloté dans ces derniers se trouvait un petit poupon qui à cet instant précis n'inspirait pas vraiment la sympathie. Les cris c'était sympa, mais pas... En fait non, les cris c'était jamais sympa. Tom secoua vivement l'épaule de Mitch afin de le faire profiter de la sérénade matinale de l'enfant, ce qui ne fut pas un geste très apprécié.

\- Hmmmmmm Tom fais-le taire je t'en supplie... Râla-t-il.  
\- Toi fais-le taire, moi je vais lui faire un biberon, répliqua Tom en lui posant le bébé dans les bras.  
\- P'tain... Pourquoi y a pas de bouton snooze sur ces machins... Marmonna Mitch d'une voix encore toute ensommeillée.

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Tom sur le chemin de la cuisine. Il commença à se faire couler un café - on avait des priorités ou l'on en avait pas - le sourire aux lèvres quand un cri se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Gros, je crois pas qu'il pleure parce qu'il a faim... Ca sent pas la rose par ici...

Bien que caché par le mur, Tom s'efforça de ravaler son sourire afin qu'il ne transparaisse pas trop dans sa voix.

\- Ah merde, tu crois ?  
\- Ouais ouais, je crois bien, là... Fit une voix particulièrement dégoûtée.  
\- Tu peux t'en occuper, s'il te plaît ? J'suis en pleine préparation...

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse, et Tom entendit des pas se diriger vers la salle de bain, accompagnés par une flopée de marmonnements pas forcément PG-13 et d'un "c'est la dernière fois qu'on dépanne Chris et Roxane".

Tom leva les yeux au ciel. Ces derniers se posèrent ensuite sur le calendrier accroché au mur, et un sourire revint fendre le visage de Tom d'une oreille à l'autre. Il attrapa le premier stylo qui lui tomba sous la main et griffonna un petit coeur à côté de la date d'aujourd'hui. Il porta la tasse de café fumante à ses lèvres et murmura tout bas.

_Bon anniversaire._

 

**iii.**

On avait sonné. Tom n'en revenait pas. Il était 8h15 un dimanche matin et on avait sonné à la porte. Il jura dans son oreiller, décidé à étriper la personne qui se trouvait dans le couloir. Mais Mitch ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'était levé d'un bond après avoir tout de même pris le soin de claquer la hanche de Tom pour lui faire savoir qu'il s'en chargeait. Tant d'énergie dans pareille situation ne laissait rien présager de bon pour quiconque avait osé priver Mitch de sa grasse matinée. Tom se réajusta contre l'oreiller, souriant en anticipant le bain de sang qui allait avoir lieu sur son paillasson. Mais au lieu de cela, il entendit seulement des voix étouffées par les murs. S'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre un traître mot, il était clair que Mitch n'avait définitivement pas l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Il fut intrigué deux secondes, puis décida qu'il ferait meilleur de retour au pays des rêves. Il se laissa bercer par le remue-ménage que Mitch causait dans le salon. Il était sur le point d'enfin sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil lorsque les pas de Mitch lui indiquèrent qu'il revenait dans la chambre. Tom sourit, anticipant le contact et la chaleur de son homme contre lui. Il s'attendait à sentir le matelas s'affaisser dans son dos, mais cela n'arriva pas. Au lieu de quoi, Tom sentit simplement un poids posé délicatement sur sa hanche.

Un poids mouvant.

Tom releva la tête et voulut se tourner afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais le mouvement fit tomber le poids dans son dos, et Mitch se précipita pour le ramasser. Tom, la tête encore dans le brouillard, ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Puis il vit Mitch tendre en sa direction une petite boule de poils beige.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Quoi ?

Mitch se contenta de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, tenant fièrement à bout de bras un petit chiot pas forcément très rassuré sur son environnement et sa condition immédiate.

\- Il s'appelle Taro et il a 2 mois !

Mitch ne prit pas la peine d'en dire plus, et se contenta de reposer le chiot sur le ventre de Tom. Le dénommé Taro s'aventura sur son torse et vint lui renifler le menton. Face à ce spectacle de grand yeux noirs et de petites dents à peine visibles sous les babines, Tom n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup plus de persuasion de la part de son copain. Il caressa délicatement les poils sur le dos du chiot, et leva les yeux vers Mitch, un sourire en coin. Mitch le lui rendit, avant d'articuler silencieusement.

_Bon anniversaire._

 

**iv.**

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus, ces derniers temps. Beaucoup de stress accumulé, à tous les niveaux. La boîte traversait une période assez difficile, et de par ses responsabilités Tom se sentait l'unique responsable de tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui le soir. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que cela... Il prit quelques secondes afin de calmer sa respiration, lança un regard à sa gauche et y vit un Mitch encore profondément endormi. Il inspira profondément et rassembla ses forces et son courage afin de sortir du lit.

Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la cuisine, se prenant les pieds dans les cartons qui parsemaient le couloir que Tom ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour le parcourir les yeux fermés. Il s'étira en bâillant bruyamment en arrivant dans la cuisine, et chercha à l'aveuglette la cafetière. Elle ne fut pas très compliquée à trouver puisqu'il s'agissait de l'un des seuls appareils électroménagers qui avaient été sortis de leur carton. Il fit couler un café tandis qu'il fouilla le carton à vaisselle pour trouver une tasse et une cuillère propres. Il se planta devant la cafetière, regardant le liquide noir couler, en se grattant nonchalamment la nuque.

Il n'osait pas encore regarder l'état du reste de l'appartement. Il était trop tôt pour se ronger les sangs de la sorte. Pourtant, il ne pourrait y couper éternellement. Il ne restait plus très longtemps avant le jour J. Et tout devrait être parfait pour la visite de l'assistante sociale. Parce que sinon... Il ne préférait même pas y penser... Toute cette pression lui faisait une peur monstre. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Et ce qui aurait dû arriver arriva. Toujours planté devant la machine à café, Tom fondit en larmes.

Il était partagé entre la gêne de se retrouver à pleurer debout dans sa nouvelle cuisine encore quasiment vide alors qu'il avait passé l'âge des crises de larmes hormonales, et le soulagement d'enfin sortir un peu de cette angoisse qui le rongeait depuis des mois. Il avait voulu tout cela, certes. Mais il avait clairement mal anticipé l'ampleur de la pression qui allait appuyer sur ses épaules au quotidien. Et il s'en voulait. Parce que cela donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas prêt, ou bien qu'il cherchait à se désister. Et c'était loin d'être le cas. C'était juste que...

Deux bras l'enserrèrent par derrière, et un front se posa entre ses omoplates. Tom sursauta et tenta tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes. Des lèvres bougèrent dans son dos, d'abord pour y déposer un baiser, puis pour le rassurer.

\- T'inquiète, Tom. Tu vas être génial.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, et le café commençait déjà à refroidir. Mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal. Quand Tom eut fini de sécher ses larmes et d'essuyer son nez, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la chaise et se laissa asseoir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone afin de vérifier l'heure. Son regard tomba également sur la date, et un petit sourire de courte durée apparut sur son visage. Une tasse de café tiède fut déposée devant lui, accompagné d'un baiser sur la tempe.

_Bon anniversaire._

 

**v.**

C'était le soleil qui l'avait réveillé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été coupable d'une telle chose. Mitch faisait beaucoup plus attention, depuis quelques temps. Une habitude qu'il avait prise en même temps que tant d'autres. Une routine dans laquelle il était tombé si naturellement que cela en avait été déconcertant. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer le bourrin sportif et par moments un peu bêta se comporter en modèle quasi exemplaire. Enfin, s'il fallait être honnête, personne n'avait réellement pu imaginer Tom dans ce rôle là non plus. Ils n'étaient pas parfaits. Loin de là. Mais ils essayaient. Et au final, ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien.

Tom soupira, profitant de la chaleur humaine dans son dos et de celle des premiers rayons de soleil dans son visage, leurs mains gauches entremêlées caressant inconsciemment son ventre. Tout était calme. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait connu un pareil sentiment de sérénité ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait perdu le compte au fil du temps. Temps qui avait perdu son sens, tant il était devenu fou à s'emballer et se ralentir au fil des années.

La porte de la chambre grinça puis s'ouvrit. Une petite silhouette qui se voulait discrète et silencieuse s'avança jusqu'au lit. Tom leva légèrement les yeux en sa direction, puis sourit et leva son bras et celui de Mitch. La silhouette ne se fit pas prier deux fois et grimpa sur le matelas pour aller se blottir contre lui. Tom reposa délicatement leurs bras par dessus. Une petite main vint s'immiscer entre les deux grandes mains baguées.

Le sourire au lèvres, Tom se laissa bercer par les respirations des deux êtres qui l'entouraient, et se dépêcha de les rejoindre au pays des rêves. Inconsciemment, ses doigts caressaient l'anneau doré à l'annulaire de Mitch.

_Bon anniversaire._

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai appris que je savais faire du fluff.
> 
> Cet OS est dédié à Slim et à l'inventeur de la musique indie.


End file.
